


Maiden, Fall In

by Inte1eon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Loss, Mentioned Mineta Minoru, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Other, Quirks (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (Crossover AU, a potential idea for something greater), "You can come in now, Miss Gabena."
Relationships: Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Serena (Pokemon)
Kudos: 8





	Maiden, Fall In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea.

“All right, I’ll make this quick,” Shota began one morning in Class 1-A. “As you’re probably aware by now, one of our students, Mineta, got caught in the women’s changing rooms. Due to conflicting statements, we’re trying to figure out what to do next.”

The students murmured amongst themselves with some apprehension. Whether he would move to General Education or get expelled entirely, they didn’t know yet. All they believed from this was that some people aren’t too bright.

“As a result, we have a new student joining us while things get worked out,” Shota notified. “She’s from overseas, studying abroad.”

Shota turned to his right.

“You can come in now, Miss Gabena,” he instructed.

At the sound of her surname, most everyone looked at the entrance. The door slid open, and a fair few students whispered with some awe.

She had short, honey-colored hair and gray eyes, and the U.A. female uniform suited her nicely. However, it did seem like she was shy. She fiddled with her bag’s handle after she made herself known.

“Please introduce yourself,” Shota told her.

“Okay,” she complied.

The girl took a deep breath. She felt that she had to make a decent introduction.

“My name is Serena Gabena, alias ‘Blue Maiden,’” the woman, Serena, began. “My Mo-er, because of my Mother’s occupation, my family felt it would be best to move here. We got settled in last week, and I hope to get along with all of you.”

Most everyone applauded her opening statement.

“Your seat is in-between Midoriya and our Vice Representative Yaoyorozu,” Shota told her.

“Thank you,” she told him before walking to her place in the classroom.

* * *

If one were to ask her what her Quirk was, she would reply that it was “Negation.” It was the ability to nullify Quirks and shield herself from oncoming powers. That Katsuki learned the hard way when they were assigned to brawl. She proved to be agile due to being a dancer before coming to U.A. Ultimately, Katsuki was subdued thanks to quick thinking, frustrating her opponent when the ending buzzer sounded off.

“Focused explosions or not, that was too close,” Serena told herself while catching her breath.

Izuku couldn’t help but wonder if there was something more to her and her Quirk than meets the eye. Katsuki was never one to fall easily, given his dogged determination and the sheer power he put into his moves. He guessed it could be from her agility. He did note that there were some close calls in the fight.

Katsuki noted that Serena wasn’t weak. He took on Ochaco and won, but this loss was somewhat infuriating. Bad enough getting beaten, but beaten by a woman? He punched the ground out of frustration.

As the girls in 1-A gathered around her, Momo passed over a water bottle to Serena.

“Good work out there,” Momo praised.

Toru released a breath of relief while the new student accepted the drink.

“That had me on the edge of my seat,” she noted. “Not literally, though.”

Tsuyu let out a ribbit in agreement.

“You got reckless at some points, but you hung in there,” Tsuyu pointed out.

“Thank you,” she told them.

“I’m going to say you’ll fit in just fine,” Kyoka assured her with a smile.


End file.
